


First Love

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's first toy is still her favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

Lily Aldrin was no older than six when her folks separated. As a parting gift, her father had reached into his back pocket and pulled forth a gift certificate.

“This is for being such a good girl,” he declared, before disappearing into his basement, the basement of his own confused obsession with puzzles he could never figure out.

She carries the certificate until convinces her mother it’s no devil’s tool. They cash it in for a lion with a blue gingham bow.

She named it Leonardo, and it went with her everywhere for the next six years. Even when she decided stuffed animals were better left to babies, she would use him as a figure for portraits and studies. In San Francisco and later, Paris, he was her sole companion.

 

Now, whenever she paints, she takes out that ratty old lion. It’s her first muse, the one that has accompanied her through so many changes and so many endless nights - and the one that will protect her son in his crib.


End file.
